Disney Descendants
by KandyKitten768
Summary: This book will be about Disney descendants Devie. Doug and Evie hope you will enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys hope you guys enjoy this book I am new to this and will be uploading new chapters everyday maybe.**

Evie's pov

I was walking down the halls and unlocked my locker. I suddenly found a note with a flower attach to it. _Dear Evie, Meet me at the enchanted lake later at 5 if you can if not i will see you tomorrow. Love Doug_. I put my books in and walk to my dorm. I held my flower behind my books. When I went into my dorm shared by Mal she was reading her spell book. "Hey Mal aren't you suppose to be with Ben later." i said grabbing a blue crop top, black skirt, tights, and my ruby necklace. 'Yeah I'll be at his dorm if you need me." she said closing her book. "Where are you going." Mal said coming behind me. "Um...enchanted lake,why?" "With who huh Evie." "Ok, I'm going with Doug. ok. you happy now."I said going to the bathroom. "yeah ok bye I'm going now ok bye." Mal said leaving. I change my clothes and put blue eye shadow on. I grab my bag and headed out. When I reached the lake I saw someone sitting beside the edge and standing up. I look at my phone and it was already 5:15. I walk over and see Doug disappointment. "Hey.?" I said walking toward him. "Hey. Um... Here." he gave me a rose. "Hey you want to go back to my dorm instead." "Sure." I said and we left. We arrive at the dorm and entered. We watched a movie and I sat next t him on his bed. During the middle of the movie i shook a little. "Hey you cold." He asked me. " Yeah a little." I said continuing to shiver. He got up and grabbed a blue hoodie. He handed it to me and i put it on. We continue to watch. "Hey you know your never getting this back." I said looking at him. "I should've seen that coming." He said chuckling. He lean towards me and kissed me lightly. I pulled his head down and deepen the kiss. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. We pulled back and looked into each others eyes. He leans toward me and pulls me on top of him. My hand knotted through his hair. I broke the kiss and got up. "I'm going to go now." "Um...ok." Then I got a text by Mal " _Hey E if you are at our dorm I'm not going to be there i will be at Ben's. Bye." "_ Hey can I sleep over." I said looking up and seeing Doug at the TV. "Yeah sure. Um... if you want you can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." "No it's ok if you sleep with me." He nodded and went to the bathroom to change. I sat on the bed and under the covers texting Mal. Doug came out and went on the bed. I put me phone down and went to bed. I felt someones arms around me and then i turned around and saw Doug. I kissed him lightly and then he pulled me and deepened the kiss. I pull back and smiled at him and cuddled next to him.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Evie's pov

I woke up and was in Doug's room. I was still wearing his blue hoodie. I sat up and grabbed my phone. I saw it was 7:30 in the morning and it was Saturday. I put my phone down and kiss Doug on the cheek. He opened his eyes. "Hey morning. What time is it."he said stretching. "Um...10:30." I said joking. "Really?" He then grabbed me by the waist and started to tickle me. I started to laugh. "Ok what time is it." he continued to tickle me. "ok,ok it's 7:30." He stopped and got up. "Hey what's wrong." I said getting up. " I have to go to band practice in ten minutes."he said opening his closet. "Oh ok." I said sadly and grabbing my bag. " Hey I'm heading back to my dorm. Bye." I said reaching for the door. I then felt a hand grab my wrist. I turn and see Doug and he pulled me. "Hey what's wrong." "Nothing." I said lying to him. "Tell me." "I said nothing. Ok." He let goes of my arm and let me free. "Oh ok." he said going to is closet. I felt sad now for what I have done. I walk behind him and hug him. "Sorry." I said in a small voice. "It's ok."he said turning to face me. "When I ask you what is wrong you answer the truth ok." "Ok."I said nodding my head. "Now what's wrong." "Um...I just wanted to spend time with you but sometimes you are to caught up with band and school. Also that I feel like you don't have enough time with me." I said looking at him. He then chuckled and kissed me. "I will always have time for you Evie."he said holding my shoulders. I smiled and kissed him back. "Um you better get ready you might be late." "Oh that I have no practice today I was just joking." I hit his arm. He closed his closet and i put my bag down. "So what do you want to do." He said grabbing a water bottle. "I don't Know." I said plopping on his bed. I look up and see Doug staring at me. I smile and sit up. HE sat next to me. I looked at him and he looked at me back. We lean towards each other and then we hear a knock. Doug gets up and check who it was. "Hey Mal. What do you need?" Doug said looking back at me. "Um...I need to talk to Evie." "Oh ok. Um...Evie, Mal wants to talk to you." I stand up and walk over to her. "Hey what do you need?" "Um...Ben asked me to move in with him.?" "WHAT really,wait how about me." "That's the thing I don't know about that part. If you want you can share a room with Doug." "Um...Maybe. I still don't know." "Ok I'm making up mind tomorrow." "ok." "Bye E." "Bye." I said closing the door. Then Doug comes from behind me. "Hey Doug. Mal said that she is moving to Ben's dorm can I move here." "Ok Sure. It's ok with me." "Thanks." I said hugging him. I pull back and I was looking into his eyes. I kiss him and my arms are around his neck. His arms are around my waist. I pull him closer I push him slightly toward the door. I Push my whole body towards him. We move back and got air. I push his glassed and kiss him again. "Hey you gonna help me move in later." "Sure."He pulls me towards him and kissing me back. He pushed me toward a wall. He pins me down,holding my arms apart. He stops and lets go of me. We look a he clock and it was only 7:55. Doug grabs me and carries me to the bed and we sleep for another hour. I wake up with no one beside me. I get up and grabbed my bag and lock the door behind me. I go to my dorm and see Mal,Ban and Doug. "Hey guys?"I said putting my bag down. "Hey your up Doug grabbed your spare key to the dorm and we started to pack. i forgot mine in here." Mal said pointing at the boxes. "Oh ok." I said sitting next to Doug. "Yeah, Fairy godmother and the others are going to help us move."Ben said.

 _A few hours later_

We finished and unpacked.I changed into a blue and black hoodie that Doug gave me and blue leggings. I was tired afterwards. I felled asleep on my new desk in the dorm. I woke up that night on Doug's bed and Doug was asleep next to me. I grab my phone and check the time and it was only 1:13 at night. I put it down and go back to bed.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! I WAS LISTENING TO THE SOUNDTRACK WHILE DOING THIS. WISH YOU LOVE IT PEACE OUT. 3**


End file.
